


A meeting with someone presumed dead

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What could this be about?





	A meeting with someone presumed dead

Our story begins in The Order of The Phoenix's headquarters, Number 12 Grimmauld Place during Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. One of the more skilled members Hestia Jones has been told she has a meeting with another highly esteemed member, but has no idea who it is.

Hestia knocked on the door of the meeting room.

An oddly familiar voice called out, "Come in!"

Hestia entered the room to find none other than Marlene McKinnon seated at the end of the table.

She gasped. "You're dead."

Marlene smirked. "No, I'm very much alive; Miss Jones."

Hestia sat beside her and asked, "How did you escape from He Who Shall Not Be Named?"

Marlene said, "I'm afraid that I cannot tell you that right now, but maybe another time."

Hestia replied, "If you say so."

Marlene stated, "Aren't you curious why I wanted you to meet with me, Miss Jones?"

Hestia insisted, "You can call me Hestia." She added, "Of course I'm curious."

Marlene laughed. "Curiosity killed the cat according to the old muggle saying, but I think it's time for me to reveal the reason why I wanted to meet you." She went on, "I need your help. I am The Order's deepest undercover member and I need somebody I can trust. According to The Order, you're my best option."

Hestia blushed. "I'm honoured that they think so highly of me, but what do you need help with?"

Marlene smiled. "That's the slight issue, before I can trust you with my mission; I need to make sure you can be trusted. Do you think you're ready for my trust test, Hestia?"

Hestia grinned. "I'm ready, Marlene."


End file.
